Rose Is Angry
by JezebelKanda
Summary: Rose's life is complicated and she deals with it by getting angry. Fluff ensues.


Rose curled up and cried, silent tears running down her face as she shook. It was midnight, almost one in the morning and she was crying. Her whole life was crumbling around her and she couldn't take it. Healer training was hard; a never ending race to save patients and to memorize counter spells that left her few hours of sleep and meant she only got to eat once per day. Albus wasn't talking to her because he was fed up with her and Scorpius' drama. Her father was in the hospital, in a curse induced coma. Scorpius, the love of her life and her best friend wasn't talking to her either. They had broken up when neither had time for the other and she had snapped out of pressure.

Before she knew it she was getting angry, angry at her seniors at the hospital and at Albus and at Scorpius and even at her father. She was angry because her upstairs neighbor stomped around at all hours and her cat wouldn't cuddle with her and because the moon was hidden behind a cloud. Angry Rose is a very bad Rose. She grabbed the nearest lamp and threw it at the mirror on the opposite wall. Not satisfied she tore off her clothing and threw herself into her bathroom. She scrubbed at her skin with a stiff bristled brush, boiling hot water running over her smooth skin.

The shower added to her anger, instead of quenching it and she walked out, not caring where she dripped water. She threw on her shortest skirt and a flimsy blouse Lily had given her for a birthday. She performed a quick drying spell on her hair and disappeared, reappearing in a bar a few seconds later. She waded through the throngs of people and sat at the bar. She raised a hand and asked for whiskey, the only Muggle alcoholic drink she'd ever had.

A man approached her. "Hey there, Red. I noticed you come in."

"Yeah, well, good for you, you can see. Now that you've told me, why don't you fuck off?"

"Well, she bites. I find that sexy."

"Look here you bloody bastard, I'm a medicine student who doesn't get enough sleep and whose father is in the hospital. My best friend won't talk to me, my cat avoids me, my neighbor never lets me sleep, and my boyfriend, who's studying too won't talk to me. If you don't want to die, I suggest you LEAVE ME ALONE."

The poor innocent guy walked off with a mild look of annoyance and more than a bit of fear of the crazy red head. Rose downed her glass and asked for more, getting angrier as the time went on. The music, heat, and stench of bodies finally made her snap. She threw a few pounds at the bartender and left, walking down the nearest alley in order to disaparate.

She hadn't gone far when she was surrounded by a few Muggle teens. She smiled grimly and told them to leave her alone. They responded with foul language. Fed up with her life, Rose placed a spell on them, a particularly painful one and waited until they'd run away before disappearing and appearing again outside of Scorpius' flat.

She banged on the door until an obviously disgruntled Scorpius Malfoy opened the door and glared at her. "Come to tell me I'm a terrible boyfriend again and that I snog about as well as the giant squid?" he asked and she responded by slamming her lips against his, her hands exploring his body. He squeaked and staggered under her sudden weight. When they resurfaced for air, he took in her teary face and her slutty clothes.

"What are you doing?" he asked, ever the cool Slytherin. Rose pushed him inside and locked the door behind her.

"I'm a bloody coward whose life is going to hell and I'm angry and horny so you, as my boyfriend, are going to have to shut up and take it like a man. You are going to make sure I feel better about my life and about my idiotic decision to become a healer." Scorpius blinked but gladly complied.

Scorpius and Rose lay on his bed, snuggled against each other. Rose nuzzled his bare chest and he glanced at the top of her curly, red hair.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?" he asked, putting an arm around her.

"I missed you. I miss Albus. I miss having a conscious dad. I miss cuddling my cat and sleeping and eating. But most of all, I miss you. If I can have you, I can deal with everything, even a crazy neighbor who won't let me sleep." He laughed at her words and kissed her forehead.

"That has a solution. Why don't you move in with me?" Rose looked up into his liquid silver eyes and long blonde hair. She bit the bottom of her lip and Scorpius felt himself react to her perfection.

"Are you sure? I mean, I have work and you have work and there's the cat." She traced his jawline with the tip of one finger. "I'd hate to lose you again."

"So move in. The cat is nothing and we'd be together after work. We'd be able to spend time together, even if we are asleep. Besides, you can think of this as training."

"How so?" she asked.

"In a few years, we're getting married and having six kids. This'll just be training so you know what to deal with."

"Who said I'd marry you? Or that I'd have six kids?" Scorpius pouted and Rose giggled.

"How about I agree to marry you but we only have two kids?" Scorpius thought about it for a few moments and nodded.

"Wonder what Albus'll say."

"He'll have that disgusted look on his face and he'll say we're hopeless." Rose laughed at this.

"As if he and Aurora were any better. I bet THEY will end up married with kids."

"They'll try to beat ours at everything."

"It's okay, with six, we'll be able to beat them at Quidditch."

Scopius smiled, Rose hadn't realized she'd said they'd have six kids. He looked at her open, happy face and felt a warm feeling developing in his chest.

"Hey. Why don't we take a trip?" Rose looked up at him, puzzled.

"Where? You saw the clothes I was wearing, I can't go anywhere with that on."

"Put some of my clothes on. We'll be back in a bit anyway." Rose got up and put on one of his sweaters and loose sweats. She transfigured his house slippers into tennis shoes and glanced at him expectantly.

"Well, are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Not till we get there." He held her close and together the apparated.

When Rose opened her eyes, she was standing in a clearing next to a cliff. The stars shone brightly overhead, some obscured by stray bit of cloud. A large wooden bench stood next to a low hanging willow, both near the edge.

"Ohh, how beautiful!" she cried.

"I thought you'd like to see it." Said Scorpius shyly, glancing at the perfect girl in his arms.

"Thanks. I was feeling terrible and you made it all better. You always make everything better."

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, I love you, so, it's nothing."

Rose laughed softly at his shy face and kissed him. "I love you too."


End file.
